


Unfazed

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [5]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfazed

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fifth day of Christmas', and many thanks to [](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and character! This one's for you, sweetie!

_**FIC: "Unfazed" - 1/1, PG, MM/CM, BDS**_  
Title: Unfazed  
Fandom: The Boondock Saints  
Character(s): Murphy MacManus, Connor MacManus  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A little ink.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. All recognizable characters are the property of Troy Duffy and I make no claim to them. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Notes: The 'fifth day of Christmas', and many thanks to [](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and character! This one's for you, sweetie!

  
  
The muted buzz of the needle gun fills the room, and Murphy smiles. He lifts his cigarette to his lips and takes a slow drag, exhaling even more slowly until the smoke wreathes his head. From the corner of his eye he can see Connor, hand before his face as he studies the fresh ink crawling down one finger.

Lazy eyes flick down to watch the artist etch black ink into his skin, and Murphy takes another drag from the cigarette, this time leaving it to dangle from the corner of his mouth. He already knows how the word will look along his hand, knows it will look much like Connor's. As it should.

The buzz stops for a few seconds as the artist shifts a little, then starts again. Murphy watches for a while, losing himself in the moment, relaxing under the sting of the needles cutting through his skin, marking him forever. He wonders how it will look when it's healed, when his hand is twined tight with Connor's, their bodies moving together in a sleek, slow rhythm.

Truth and justice.

VERITAS and AEQUITAS.

Two sides of a whole, just like himself and Connor.

When the buzz stops for the last time, Murphy looks down and lets his gaze trace the Latin word that is now part of him. He smiles a little, lazy and slow, and glances up to see Connor's eyes on his freshly inked skin. The possessive gleam in Connor's eyes sets Murphy's blood to throbbing in his veins, and his smile turns wicked, saying everything he won't give voice to just yet. His eyes are drawn, once more, the lines of black snaking over the back of Connor's hand.

Oh, yeah, they're gonna look _good_ together.


End file.
